


Смерть. Крах. Обухом по башке

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), Olololsh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olololsh/pseuds/Olololsh
Summary: Таймлан после «Защитников». Фогги тяжело переживает гибель Мэтта и пытается найти ответы для себя, но Джессика Джонс — не лучший в этом помощник





	Смерть. Крах. Обухом по башке

**Author's Note:**

> кинк, нецензурная лексика, упоминание смерти второстепенного персонажа. «Смерть. Крах. Обухом по башке» — Д. Джойс, «Улисс»

Фогги постучался, хотя дверь у Джессики Джонс не была заперта. Подметил, что довольно умно и экономно — поместить офис в квартиру. Правда, ему это уже совсем не нужно. И он не до конца понял, зачем вообще пришел к Джонс. Опять узнать, что у Мэтта никаких шансов выбраться не было? Наверное, для этого. 

Он постучал, и еще раз, в ответ — тишина. 

— Простите? 

Повернул ручку. Из-за приоткрытой двери в нос резко ударил запах алкоголя. Джонс спала, сидя за столом. Она точно спала: ее плечи мерно поднимались и опускались. Рядом стояла недопитая бутылка дешевого бурбона, а стакан лежал на боку, и его содержимое уже почти высохшим пятном темнело на полу. Фогги очень захотелось открыть окно, но он кашлянул. Джонс, дернувшись, подняла голову. Спутанные волосы закрывали половину лица, и она отбросила их, недовольно прищурившись. 

— Что тебе? — Не дождавшись ответа, Джонс допила остатки из бутылки. 

Теперь Фогги точно не имел понятия и сам. Надо было пойти к Рэнду, сидящему на верхнем этаже небоскреба в сияющем от блеска кабинете. Он пожал плечами, не зная, как теперь лучше сформулировать вопрос. Джонс тем временем взяла с полки новую бутылку и плюхнулась обратно, закинув ноги на стол. Она сделала пару глотков прямо из горлышка и даже не поморщилась, от чего Фогги передернуло: пахла выпивка ужасно. 

— Если ты и в суде так же красноречив, то я понимаю, чего ваша контора захерела, — хмыкнула Джонс и снова приложилась к бутылке. — Ну, раз ты все равно здесь, то, может, поговорим о чем-нибудь? Что думаешь о Фройде? 

— Что, простите? — переспросил Фогги. Он не понимал, к чему она клонит, и вообще у него было плохое предчувствие. 

— Ну о теории Фройда, — по слогам, словно ребенку, повторила Джонс. — Что люди занимаются лишь саморазрушением и удовлетворением своего либидо. Я вот уже поразрушала печень. Не хочешь меня трахнуть? 

— Прощу прощения?! — теперь идея зайти к Джонс ему не нравилась совсем, учитывая, что она определенно сильнее, а еще как-то опасно пялится на него. 

— Засунуть, например, свой член в меня? — ухмыльнулась она и отпила еще. — Не знаю, куда тебе больше нравится, но можно начать с чего попроще. Мне нравится, когда трахают сзади, так, чтобы яйца об меня бились. С таким характерным шлепком. — Джонс несколько раз быстро ударила пальцами одной руки по внешней стороне другой. Звук вышел похожим. — И можно неспешно от этого к анальному сексу переходить, пока все, — она хихикнула, — под рукой. 

Джонс окинула его оценивающим взглядом и снова усмехнулась: 

— Хотя нет: ты смахиваешь на тех милых парней, что любят долгие, обстоятельные — по их мнению — предварительные ласки, хотят сделать приятное партнерше и поэтому неуклюже лезут с языком. Вроде бы знают, где клитор, но делают что-то не то, приходится показывать... на пальцах, что именно нравится. И это некоторых смущает, будто они считают, что женщины не мастурбируют. И сами не хотят передернуть своего лысого, чтобы нагляднее было, что да как. Вообще, блядь, я разочаровалась в совместных ночевках: проще сразу потрахаться и разбежаться. И это ваша, адвокатишки, заслуга. Боятся, блядь, мужики утром без спроса вставить. Согласия не получено, потом с исками мучиться! А раньше как? Просыпаешься, потому что в тебя членом тыкать начинают, и там у тебя все мокрее некуда, а еще и в лицо лезут руками, которые пахнут тобой. И на вкус солоновато-терпкие. А что вообще — согласие? 

— В соответствии со статьей... — начал было Фогги, но Джонс бросила на него такой взгляд, что он тут же замолчал. 

— Блядь, я о другом, — устало произнесла она, медленно протирая пальцами глаза. — Самому, что ли, не хочется, пока подружка спит, еще и в твоей футболке, трогать ее через ткань, чувствуя, как твердеют соски, как намокают трусы, а она сама выгибается, раздвигает ноги? И эти медленные сонные глубокие поцелуи? Но ведь надо у юриста своего, что ли, теперь заверять, можно начинать петтинг без согласия? 

— Хотя бы устно, я считаю, что такие вопросы надо заранее обговорить, — сглотнув, ответил Фогги. 

— Пиздец скука, — отмахнулась Джонс после того, как сделала еще пару глотков. — Ну вот я уже спросила тебя, не хочешь ли ты вставить свой член в меня? Вот прямо сейчас. 

— Знаете, я, наверное, пойду, — он даже почти дернулся к двери, как глаз уловил что-то, блеклой тенью пробежавшее по лицу Джонс, и задержался. — Вам это помогает?

Фогги кивнул на бутылку, но был уверен, что они оба поняли: не только про алкоголь вопрос.

От тяжелого усталого взгляда Джонс неуютно и неловко. Она поджала губы и через несколько мгновений отрицательно качнула головой.

— Нихуя не помогает. Но хотя бы выходит ненадолго забыться, — вздохнув, Джонс сделала один большой глоток и снова подняла глаза на Фогги. — Я не знаю, кем, блядь, надо быть, чтобы оттуда выбраться. Не хочу обнадеживать.

— Спасибо за прямоту, — он благодарно кивнул и вышел.

Уже из-за двери Фогги услышал, как Джонс усмехнулась:

— Вот с этим дерьмом у меня никогда не было проблем.

Если вопросы не о ней, уже у лифта подумал Фогги и нажал на кнопку, решив сюда больше без надобности не приходить.


End file.
